


Jaunes Boyfriends

by Schwarzkapuze



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarzkapuze/pseuds/Schwarzkapuze
Summary: Gay fic with Jaune, duh.Instead of Ren, Nora and Pyrrha he has Sage, Mercury and Fox in his team. Mercury isn't evil just kind of a jerk and he still has his legs. Jaune will be the bottom most of the time.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Mercury Black, Jaune Arc/Sage Ayana
Kudos: 8





	Jaunes Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rwbysona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/gifts).



> This is a request for a friend. Further tags and Characters will be added. Next chapter will have some sex inn it.   
> Thanks for reading,   
> And I wich you a pleasant day

Jaune grunted as he tried to keep his composure during the class. He threw a dirty glare over to Mercury, one of his current boyfriends, who only answered with a smug smile and a small wave of a small object. That object was the Remote to a Butt plug that he was currently wearing under his pants. Mercury could freely control the power of the vibrations shivering through Jaunes ass. He already created a small puddle of pre cum in his underpants which started to show in the form of a dark spot on his pants. And the rather large tent beneath it would answer the origin of it for anyone who would see it. Luckily the view was blocked by the much bigger and muscular Sage, also one of Jaunes Boyfriends, who sat next to him fully knowing of the dilemma Jaune currently was in. He yelped as the vibrations suddenly doubled in power. Again he glared at Mercury who only stuck out his tongue and acted as he wouldn't know. Jaune hated it so much but couldn't stop enjoying it. It was one of Prof. Ports classes so he wouldn't miss anything but if one of the other students would realize what was happening, he didn't like to think about that. He shuddered again when the vibrations became more powerful. He slowly started to wiggle his ass trying to stimulate himself just enough so he could get over the edge and finally cum. But Mercury had other plans as the vibrations suddenly plummeted. Mercury mastered the art of edging him and made sure Jaune wouldn't cum without his permission.   
"You nearly did it." Sage whispered.   
Jaune looked at the clock, only 3 more minutes and he would be free. He jerked up as the power suddenly increased again. Mercury must have relished the time and tried to make the most of it. Jaune started to blush even harder as Mercury changed the vibrations from short and fast movements to slower and dulled movements. The last minutes started to stretch even more. Jaunes breathing became ragged and he started to moan. In an effort to not alarm the other students he covered his mouth and tried to push himself into the seat hiding behind Sage.   
As the bell rang he immediately tried to get up but Sage held him down.   
"What are you doing?" Jaune hissed at him through his teeth.   
"The others would see." he answered, tipping on Jaunes boner coaxing out a deep moan from the boy which, thankfully, went unnoticed by the other students who shoved each other aside trying to get to the door.   
Jaune started to hump the air desperate trying to reach release. Suddenly Sage shoved his hand into Jaunes pants and grabbed his dick and forcefully jerked him off. Jaune instantly came and filled his pants with his cum covering Sages hand in the process. All tension left his body and he slumped into his seat. Sage pulled his cum covered hand out of Jaunes pants and held it in front of Jaunes face.   
"Look at what a mess you created.", Mercury said behind him, "You really should clean that up before you get in trouble for it, don't you think?"   
"Yesh" was the only thing Jaune could say before opening his mouth and sucking on Sages fingers.   
"Such a good boy. When you're finished I'll even give you a treat." Mercury added before unzipping his fly and slapping his hardening shaft onto Jaunes face. "I've locked the door so we have plenty of time to play."   
His musk filled Jaunes nose and stopped him completely from thinking. His dick already started to harden again.


End file.
